


together at ease

by zenelly



Series: Smooch-tober 2018 [21]
Category: Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
Genre: M/M, smoochtober, wizard is Not The Best at talking but that's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 07:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: For Smoochtober day 21, a midnight kiss!Luke isn’t quiet as they sit together.





	together at ease

**Author's Note:**

> this is absolutely for tapsie, whom i love

There’s something clean about the air at night, a hidden scent of pine and cool water that the Wizard doesn’t typically pick up during the day. He lifts his face to the breeze but doesn’t linger. His business isn’t in the Fugue Forest tonight, but rather down by the beach, and he has a ways to travel if he wants to get there in time.

It wouldn’t do to be late, after all.

A lone figure waits for him at the beach, and Wizard can’t stop the quirk of his lips as he comes into view, spotting Luke swinging his axe in the air. He has a clean form, from what Wizard can tell, a tellingly appealing shift of muscles visible as he practices.

Wizard comes to a stop outside of the radius of Luke’s swing and coughs quietly.

“Oh hey! Y’ startled me! Sorry about that.” Luke grins, resting his axe on his pile of bundled wood before he steps forward.

Wizard allows him closer, the sunlight-pure heat of him radiant as soon as Luke comes within arms reach, and he sighs as that heat envelopes him. Luke smells as good as ever. “Sorry… for frightening you.”

“Don’t apologize! I wasn’t paying any attention. Ready to watch some stars?”

Luke isn’t quiet as they sit together. The Wizard doesn’t expect him to be. He likes Luke’s chatter, his questions as he points at the stars and asks their history, listening as Wizard haltingly tells him all he knows. Pinpoints of light reflect on the jagged surface of the sea, smearing as they do, and it creates an imperfect bowl that Wizard is... content staying in.

(If ever there was a person, Wizard thinks, leaning against Luke’s side as they stare up at the stars together, with whom his name would be safe, it would be Luke. The shape of it rests on his tongue, and when Luke turns to speak to him, Wizard presses it gently to his mouth, a word he cannot say.

Not yet.

But, perhaps, soon.)


End file.
